


Shave

by Zighana



Series: My Funny Valentine: Jasmine/Ruby [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flash Fiction, Freeform, Gen, Implied Initiation, Oneshot, Ruby Becomes a Santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Jasmine has the task of shaving Ruby's head.





	Shave

Jasmine holds Ruby’s scalp gently, gliding over the razor to shorn off his hair.

His hair falls to the floor, tickling her feet. 

Ruby’s expression is blank; he stares into their reflection. She sees her uncertainty Ruby’s anger silently creeping through his blank expression and cold eyes, and Spooky’s even colder stare boring into her back to make sure she doesn’t try to talk him out of this.

The razor’s loud buzzing is the only sound echoing in Spooky’s room, next to her controlled breathing.

She shuts off the razor. She’s done. 

Spooky glides his fingers over Ruby’s newly shaved head, nodding in approval 

He leaves, and it’s just her and Ruby now.

She’d normally have a joke, a quip, or even a funny face to make the situation better, but she has nothing. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, stroking his bald head.

He sinks into her embrace and he, for the first time in months, exhales.

She’s all he has, now.


End file.
